This is Why
by Deme.P
Summary: Rain torments Romano's house...and Spain is taking to long to get there. Rated for Roma 's colorful language.


A/N: I don't Hetalia.

-This is Why—

(Edited)

_Stupid people, I don't care what others say thunderstorms still scare the crap outta me. I don't give a fuck that I'm independent and don't need to stay with my stupid 'boss'. I want Spain to be near me when the thunder cracks._ _CRRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCKKKK! _ _Fuck! Spain you jerk! Where the hell are you! I called that bastard like 20 minutes ago when the storm first started. I have now had to sit alone in the fucking storm. Alone because that dumb-ass Fratello of him decided that it would be better to spend his time with that stupid potato eater. _I chance a peak out my window to see if that fucking bastard has shown up yet_. Still nothing, bastard. _

_Lightning flashes across the sky leaving everything white except for the lone trees behind my house, they are outlined in black. Where the fuck is Spain? He has never taken this long to get to my house before._ _CRRRRRRAAAAACCKKKKK…rumble….rumble…CRRRRRAAAAACCKKK_. _Stupid electricity just went out. Now I'm sitting here in the dark, during a freaking hurricane it sounds like, alone because my brother left me for a damn Kraut, and that bastard Spain hasn't shown up. I want to call that bastard but since he`s probably driving here I don't want to make it any more dangerous for him_ __

_Seriously, where is he? _I get up from under the blankets and walk to the front door I see the lighting flashing through the windows illuminating the entire hall_rumble...rumble...CRRRRRRRAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK_. I slowly open the door hoping and praying that I find the fucking tomato bastard pulling in my driveway. I see something off in the distance a black figure and it's slowly coming in my direction_._ __ "Ahhhhh!" I scream and drop to my knees and curl up in the fetal position as the sky glows white. I shut my eyes and cover my ears. I feel the fucking tears escape my eyes. Then I'm tackled to the ground by something big, wet and cold. _Great. It's probably a fucking serial killer. That stupid burger bastard sent me way too many episodes of that crime show he likes. _I don't give a shit that I must look fucking pathetic to this killer; I let the tears flow as thunder cracks over our heads again. I now begin to realize that this other person is stroking my head.

_What the fuck?_ I open my eyes and see a sopping wet head of dark curls and bright green eyes staring back at me._ Spain!_ _CRRRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKK_ I throw my arms around Spain's neck as I try to hide from the storm that is still raging outside my open front door. I feel Spain pick me up in his arms and close my door. I hear the locks click in to place and he carries me down the hall pausing to grab a towel from the closet. He then takes me to the couch were he sits down with me in his lap. I look up to his face "What the hell took you so long bastard?" He laughs and says "Lo siento mi tomate, they closed down the bridge so I left my car on that side and ran the rest of the way." _Well that explained why he took so fucking long and why he is now soaking my couch._ "Did you forget your umbr-" _CRRRRRAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK_ I squeak and hide in his neck once again. "Here's a charm to cheer up my Roma~ FUSOSOSOSOSO" He whispers into my ear as he rubs my back. _Grazie Dio, he finally showed up. This is why I love him. No matter what others says and if you give me any shit for saying that I'll fucking sic my mafia on you._

-The End-

A/N: I know there are many fics where Romano gets all scared in thunderstorms and this is probably the worst of them, but I couldn't stop myself. It was raining like this where I live and this is the second thing I thought of, first being how weird it was that it was pouring this much when we are experiencing such a long drought, and how I saw a sign earlier in the day that said "Where's our pinche (Mexican Spanish word for fucking or something along those lines) rain?". Okay so it was actually the third thing but ask my parents. I said out loud "I sooo wanna write a Spamano right now!" my dad just looked at me like I was crazy. I had a specific crime show in mind when Romano thought he was being attacked by a serial killer, it's a show called Criminal Minds and I love it! Especially Reid, Morgan and Garcia. Oh well please Review! :D. Thank-you so much if you read this really long note. :D

P.S: Thanks to the kind people how alerted me of the difficulty some may have had with reading this I hope this is much easier.


End file.
